TFP Smokescreen
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Smokescreen was born to a femme call Elita one the wife of Optimus Prime. She loved him very much. Optimus loved him very much. He was his son. The cutest thing he ever saw. He hoped his son would grow to be a strong mech.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 Birth

Smokescreen was born to a femme call Elita one the wife of Optimus Prime. She loved him very much. Optimus loved him very much. He was his son. The cutest thing he ever saw. He hoped his son would grow to be a strong mech.

Then Optimus had to leave. He had to fight in the war and aid the Autobots. Smokescreen was already crawling around.

Elita was caring for her son when the Decepticons attacked her home. Elita ran off with her son and placed him in an escape pod. "Remember Smokescreen I love you, and that you are the son of a prime. You are destined for greatness." she said and sent it away. Elita was killed by the Decepticons.

Optimus came in and fought off the Decepticons along with some other Autobots. He found Elita dying. He took her into his arms. "Elita please don't die I love you!" he said.

"I love you too." she said.

"Where is our son?" Optimus asked.

"I sent him to safety in a escape pod..." Elita said then died.

Optimus cried at the loss of his beloved wife. Soon he began to look for his son but he had no time. He never found him. He was so sad.

Smokescreen was taken to an orphanage by a kind Praxian soldier. Smokescreen was growing up wondering why he was left abandoned. By the time he turn 12 he went to train at the Elite guard. He managed to do well. When his Training finished he became Alpha trion's personal guard.

Smokescreen came to like Alpha Trion he enjoyed his teachings and saw him as a true friend. Then Iacon fell under attack. Smokescreen was ready to fight he wanted to prove himself.

Then everything went black. Smokescreen woke up on a Decepticon ship. He knew he had to escape! He gave a guard the slip and managed to escape. It was a long distance pod and was knocked into stasis.

The pod came crashing down. Smokescreen climbed out of it. "Oh man, where am I?" He said. He decided to scope the area. Then heard some commotion there were more Autobots and Decepticons were attacking! Smokescreen decided to help.

"Down in front!" he said. But then he hit the trail of energon with stray shot.

There was a big explosion. "Woo yeah!" He said. He saw Optimus who he looked up to for a long time.

Optimus looked at Smokescreen. He knew those optics they looked like the ones belonging to his son. But he never knew where he was or what had happened to him.

"What is your name?" Optimus asked.

"Smokescreen sir!" he said.

Optimus was shocked. His name was the same as his son's but it couldn't be him. Far as he knew his son had probably perished. He saw Smokescreen's shoulder. "I see you have had training from Cybertron's elite guard." Optimus said.

"Yes it was nothing more than a boot camp I never got a graduation ceremony." Smokescreen said.

"There was a war." Arcee said.

"I got security detail in Iacon's hall of records." Smokescreen said.

"In the hall of Records of all places Optimus don't you find this suspicious?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"Smokescreen what was your assignment in the hall?" Optimus asked the youngster.

"Guarding Alpha Trion during the last days of the war." Smokescreen said.

"You served under the master archivist?" Optimus asked.

"I admit it was a little boring watch the back of an old bot all day instead of kicking Con tale pipe." Smokescreen said. Then saw everyone staring at him. "Sorry, the Big A turned out to be a great teacher and a true all he is the one who petitioned the high council to make you a prime. " Smokescreen said.

"Rafael activate the ground bridge." Optimus said.

"That is all you needed to hear?" Arcee asked.

"If my former mentor shared this information he must have considered Smokescreen a trusted ally." Optimus said.

Miko asked Smokescreen several questions and Smokescreen explained what had happened to him. He didn't tell most of his story from his early childhood because he knew that would be long winded.

It has been a couple of days and Optimus had a lot on his mind. Smokescreen resembled his son and had the same name but how could it be him. June saw Optimus looked troubled. "Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"I have a lot on my mind." Optimus answered. "It's about the new recruit Smokescreen there is something familiar about him." he said.

"What is familiar about him?" June asked.

"He looks like my long lost son and has the same name as him too." Optimus said.

"I didn't know you were a dad." Jack said.

"It's long story I was there when my wife Elita gave birth to him. I spent sometime with them and then I had to leave to fight the Decepticons then when I was heading back a couple of weeks later I found my house under attack by Decepticons. Me and the other Autobots managed to drive them out. I found Elita she was badly wounded she died in my arms." Optimus said.

"What about your son?" Miko asked.

"Before Elita died she told me she put him in an escape pod and sent it off. So I didn't know where it landed so I ended up searching in some of the orphanages hoping one them was my son but my duties as prime kept me from finishing my search." Optimus said. "I don't know what to think now." Optimus said.

"Optimus I can run a CNA test if you like." Ratchet said.

"That would be helpful old friend." Optimus said.

Ratchet took Smokescreen to the med bay. He took a sample of Smokescreen's nano cells.

Smokescreen was ready to go on a mission. He and Arcee were going out on a mission. Smokescreen came back with the first omega key with Optimus. Ratchet had the results of the test.

"Optimus he is your son." Ratchet told him.

Optimus was shocked. The other Autobots had heard of Optimus' long lost son and it was Smokescreen.

Smokescreen came back from a drive and Optimus told him Ratchet's finding. "Why was I abandoned?!" Smokescreen said.

"You were not abandoned your mother sent you away in that escape pod to save your life." Optimus said. "I was there when you learned to crawl. I wish I could've been there to protect you and your mother." Optimus said.

"I'm sorry for snapping." Smokescreen said.

"It's okay you had a right to be angry." Optimus said. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you I wanted so badly to find you but it was hard with my duties as Prime I'm sorry." he added.

"I forgive you I just can't believe Optimus Prime is my father." Smokescreen said.

"I know it is a lot to take in but I know we can work things out." Optimus said.

Smokescreen hugged Optimus. Optimus then wrapped his arms around his son. "I want to know about mom." Smokescreen said.

"You really do?" Optimus asked.

"Yes every detail." Smokescreen said.

"Sure I will tell you all about her my son." Optimus said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Smokescreen was about to doze off. "Okay time for you to go to bed." Optimus said.

Smokescreen climbed into his bed. Optimus tucked him in. "Good night son." he said and kissed him on top of the head. Optimus went up to the top of the base.

"Oh Elita I found our son. He has grown so much I wish you could see him. I wish you were here. I wish with all my spark you were here." Optimus said.

Arcee was in her room. "Cliff we have a new guy he reminds me of you I wish you were here I know you'll like the humans especially Miko. I wish you were here." she said.

Primus heard the wishes and thought it was time to grant them. "Cliffjumper and Elita you have a place in life. I have a plan for you two. Elita a plan for you, Optimus and your son. Cliffjumper a plan for you and Arcee. I will grant you the lives you both deserve." Primus said.

The alarm went off and all the Autobots came into the command center. They were shocked what they saw. Standing before them was Cliffjumper and Elita one. "Hey Arcee," Cliffjumper said. Arcee punched him in the arm.

"That was for leaving." she said. Then kissed him. "That was for everything else." she said.

Optimus came up to Elita. "You are as beautiful as the day I lost you." he said and kissed her.

"Mom?" Smokescreen said.

Elita looked at him and recognized him. "My baby!" she said hugging him.

The humans were shocked. They were glad to meet them.

Cliffjumper met Jack. "So this is Jack nice to meet you, I bet you and Arcee have been have some adventures." he said.

"Sure have." Jack said. "Even had fun with Smokescreen here and Arcee got on to us about it." Jack said.

'Yeah she did." Smokescreen said.

"She gets on to me too." Cliffjumper said.

"You know I can you." Arcee said.

"Sorry." Cliffjumper said.

Later that day Smokescreen decided to ask his mom and dad a question. "Mom, dad how did you two meet?" Smokescreen asked.

"I remember the day." Optimus said. "I was with my friend one whom I considered a brother we had just gotten a snack and I ran into someone. I bumped into her. I saw she dropped her data pad. I handed it her and she gave me the one I dropped and I looked into her big blue optics. I handed the data pad to her. She introduced herself as Ariel and stuttered then my friend slapped my back and managed to say my own name. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my optics on." Optimus said.

"I remember that day." Elita said.

"I remember another time with Optimus and Elita. His friend had left and you father ran into Ariel again. He was quite fond of her but too shy to speak to her. I insisted that he talk to her. We had energon and went to offer some to her and he tripped and the energon spilled all over Ariel. They hit off after that. You father put his best foot forward that day to bad there was rock in front of it." Ratchet said.

"When I became prime and when I married Ariel she transformed into Elita one." Optimus said.

"Yes that was wonderful." Elita said. "Your father had a lot of duties as prime and took care of many of the Autobots problems and helped with the war efforts. Whenever he had sometime we spent time together." Elita said. "But one day I gave him some news that made him want to stay close." Elita said.

Smokescreen was getting interested.

"I remember the news you said we were going to have a sparkling." Optimus said.

"A sparkling?" Smokescreen asked. "Wait that was me!" he said.

"It sure was." Elita said. "Remember the day you were born in was in the month humans call November on the 16th of the month I went into labor. Ratchet came as fast as he could when your father called him." Elita said.

"You delivered me Ratchet?" Smokescreen asked.

"I sure did." Ratchet said.

"Once he got there you were not a patient sparkling, you came after three and half hours of labor." Elita said.

"Really?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yes Elita barely made it to the bed. I almost didn't make it in time." Ratchet said.

"You were very healthy and we loved you." Elita said. "Optimus stayed for a few months but then he had to go and attend to his duties as prime." Elita said.

"Then the Decepticon attack that made you lose your life once and sent me into a field and taken to orphanage." Smokescreen said.

"The important thing is we're together again." Optimus said. "We need to keep a close eye on you now Smokescreen who knows what Megatron might do if he finds out you are my son." Optimus said.

A couple of days later Optimus and Elita had planned surprise. It was a very specail day. Smokescreen woke and headed into the command center.

"Happy birthday Smokescreen!" Everyone shouted.

"What's all this?" Smokescreen asked.

"It's your birthday sweetie." Elita said.

"It sure is son." Optimus said.

"Now 1,800 years old how you feel?" Bulkhead asked.

"Great." Smokescreen said.

The humans and the Autobots celebrated.

A couple of days later Smokescreen came back from a mission. He was upset. Arcee tired of Smokescreen's attitude she scolded him.

"Arcee you made your point." Optimus said.

"That is enough." Elita said.

"No he needs to hear this." Arcee said.

After the scolding Smokescreen ran off. "Next time Optimus and Elita tell you to stop you should listen." Ratchet said.

"I'll go get him." Bulkhead said.

"Smokescreen is young Bulkhead he needs time to collect his thoughts." Optimus said.

"I was like that at his age he'll calm down soon." Elita insisted.

Smokescreen was crying he was so upset. "I'm not worthy of being their son." he cried. He focused on the road ahead. He was really upset.

At the base they discovered Smokescreen is unknowingly holding the final omega key.

"Smokescreen return to base." Optimus said into the com.

"He must have turned of his com." Ratchet said.

"If he gets capture Megatron might find out that he's our son." Elita said. "Who knows what will happen then." she said.

Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead went out. They saw Smokescreen being dragged away by Soundwave.

Smokescreen was being held captive. Megatron learned of the power the omega keys. He saw something else. He saw another one of Smokescreen's memories Optimus and Smokescreen hugging.

"My son," Optimus said. "I missed you, I love you so much."

"I love you too dad." Smokescreen said.

He also saw the reunion with the revived Elita and Cliffjumper.

Megatron woke up. "So you are the son of Optimus prime?" Megatron said.

 _Uh oh!_ Smokescreen thought.

"Having you in my control I can use you to my advantage. I can destroy Optimus forever." Megatron said.

Smokescreen managed to escape.

He brought the keys back only for them to be stolen by Starscream.

Smokescreen, Elita and the others except for Optimus left through the ground bridge.

Smokescreen and Elita headed back. They pulled Optimus into a cavern with the power of the phase shifter.

Elita stayed by Optimus' side while Smokescreen headed out.

"No medical supplies not even a bandage." Smokescreen said.

"You did your best sweetie." Elita said.

"The forge of Solus prime." Optimus said.

"Of course you can use it to repair yourself. I'll be right back." Smokescreen said and ran off.

Smokescreen came back with the forge. "Dad I brought the forge back, you can use it to repair yourself.' Smokescreen said.

"Son that is not the reason I had to retrieve the relic." Optimus said. "The power is not unlimited it has begun to ebb." he said.

"So it's running low who cares? We need enough juice to fix you up." Smokescreen said.

"Whatever power remains must be used to rebuild the omega lock." Optimus said.

"But that means." Smokescreen said.

"That fate of all our kind is more important than anyone of us including me." Optimus said.

"But dad it's a relic of the primes which means we need you." Smokescreen said.

"The time for new leader is upon us and that leader is standing before me right now." Optimus said.

"I know I am heir of the Matrix but I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility." Smokescreen said.

"Neither was I, but I know you can do it." Optimus said.

"But dad we just back together. I can't lose you yet." Smokescreen said.

"Smokescreen I'll always be with you even if you can't see me." Optimus said.

"But dad," Smokescreen said starting to cry.

"Smokescreen," Optimus said he held out his hand. Smokescreen took it. "I know for a fact everything will be fine my wisdom along with the other primes of the past will be with you within the matrix. I know you will be fine." he said.

"I love you father." Smokescreen said.

"I love too son." Optimus said. "Elita keep an eye on our son." he said.

"I will love." Elita said and kissed him.

Optimus passed away. Optimus' chest cavity opened revealing the matrix. Smokescreen looked at his mother for guidance. Elita nodded for him to take it.

Smokescreen swallowed and took the matrix from his father's chest. "I'll never forget you father." Smokescreen said. He placed the matrix within his chest.

 _"Arise Smokeamus prime."_ He heard.

 _Dad!_ He thought.

The changes started and there stood an older and stronger looking Smokescreen.

"Smokescreen?" Elita asked.

"It's Smokeamus now I heard dad's voice he called me that." Smokescreen said.

"We need to get going we need to help the others." Elita said.

To be continued.


End file.
